


Whispered Tales

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fucking February 2018, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Telepathy, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 22:  Erotic Asphyxiation





	Whispered Tales

**Author's Note:**

> it’s kinda twisted, and I don’t really know where this came from. Also points if you get the FRIENDS reference.  
> Un-beta'd enjoy!

“So, it’s been what, two months since you’ve moved in?” Tony asks hunched over one of his bots, tinkering with something. “How are you liking it so far?” 

“It’s good,” (Y/N) shrugs. “Don’t think Rogers likes me that much. Nat is fun though.” 

“Of course, you bond with the triple imposter.”

Chuckling, (Y/N) grabs a wrench, handing it to Tony. 

“Could you hand me – never mind, thank you.” He mumbles, shaking his head. “You’d think I get used to that by now.” 

“You’d think,” she smiles. “At least I leave your scared psyche alone for the most part.” 

“Thank goodness for that. So why do you think Cap doesn’t like you? Are you peaking inside his head too?” 

“Nooo.” 

“(Y/N).”

“I might have messed with him once or twice. Tony don’t look at me like that, we were getting along, I thought it’d be funny.” 

“What happened next?”

“I don’t know, he just kinda shut down.” 

“Hm. Well, I said I wasn’t going to say anything. But I will.” He smiles mischievously, “Cap likes you. So. Give him a hard time. It might get you an honest reaction out of him.” 

“Really? You’re not just messing with me?” 

“Ha! Check my work, if you want.” Tony says waving at his temple. 

“No, I trust you.” 

“Good. Now.” He smiles, shooing (Y/N) out of the lab. “Go have fun. Poke the bear a little. But don’t tell him I said anything!”

\-----

A week goes by and still, Steve is polite but some what distant to (Y/N). She thinks, maybe Tony’s right after all, maybe messing with him a little will get an honest reaction from him, instead of one of his carefully measured responses. (Y/N) has enough discipline not to invade his mind without permission. But she likes him, possibly more than she wants to let on, especially considering how he’s been acting lately. So, maybe one little prod couldn’t hurt, right? 

Tuesday morning comes, and everyone is working in the gym as usual. (Y/N) is boxing with Tony, laughing occasionally at Tony’s claims of her cheating when she gets in a good shot. Bucky and Steve are spotting each other with weights. Sam is at a punching bag, ignoring the world, or at least trying to. Natasha and Clint are doing yoga. Okay, Natasha is doing yoga, Clint fell asleep in child’s pose, again. 

Bucky and Steve switch, with Steve taking up the heavily weighted bar for a series of reps. He’s nearly finished when he hears a breathy moan near his ear, as if someone is right there, invading his space, causing him to falter slightly. But no one’s there. Bucky’s close but not nearly close enough to do that. It was also softer, too soft for Bucky’s rough, deep voice. 

Maybe it’s nothing, Steve thinks to himself. But, he hears it again, this time louder. 

Steve fumbles with the bar and weights, making Bucky to jump and catch them before they plummet to the ground. 

“What the hell, man?” Bucky grunts, moving the bar to rest on the ground. “You okay?”

“Did you hear that?” Steve asks, jaw set, chest heaving, eyes darting about. 

“No. Hear what?” Bucky looks around to see everyone staring that them questioningly. 

“Nothing, Buck, never mind. I think I’m done for the day. Thanks man.” 

Steve leaves the gym, making his way to his room for a long, cold shower. 

\-----

“It’s Saturday, date night! Saturday night! Sa-tur-day night!” (Y/N) chants sliding into the kitchen. 

“Got any plans?” Steve questions from his position at the table.

“Not a one!” She beams, taking out a chocolate cake from the fridge. “How about you? Any big plans, big man?” 

“Maybe a game of pool with the guys.” He smiles, standing awkwardly to leave. “Enjoy your evening.” 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes lightly, her back turned to Steve. “Thanks, you want me to leave you a piece of cake?” 

“No thanks.” He pauses by the door, “I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She smiles at him, and for a moment his eyes go softer. 

“Well that was weird.” Clint chimes up from his slumped position at the bar stools. “Can I have his piece?” 

“Clint, damnit, I thought you were asleep!” (Y/N) jumps slightly. 

“Nope.” He pops the word like it’s made of bubble gum. “Thought you’d hear me chuckling over here.”

“Nope.” She mocks him, also popping the word, a sassy smile adorning her features. 

“You know he really likes you, that’s why he clams up. He’s ‘not good with dames.’” Clint air quotes the words. 

“Tony said something similar. Why are you guys talking to me and not him about it?” 

“You’re bolder, I guess? Obviously, Cap isn’t gonna make a move unless he’s pushed or knows you’d accept. Damn, when did I become the gossip talk show host of the group.” 

(Y/N) laughs, sliding Clint a plate with a large piece of cake and a fork. “I don’t know, but what else you got? Between the two of us, we could have dirt on everyone.” 

Two floors down, Sam, Bucky, and Steve are playing their second game of pool, as Clint and (Y/N) continue to gossip. 

They chat idly, sipping beer, enjoying the calm night. 

Two games turn into three, which turns into four, and so on. Before they know it it’s 1 in the morning. Sam leaves first, stating he will most definitely not be running with them in six hours’ time. Bucky scowls at Sam’s retreating form before laughing. 

“I’d rather sleep in too. See ya later, punk.” 

Steve nods as he leaves, pondering over the events of the week. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turns off the lights and moves back to the kitchen, hoping that (Y/N) did after all leave him a piece of cake. 

When he gets there, the cake plate is on the drying rack next to two plates and two forks. Steve’s shoulders slump slightly; he should have known that Clint would help her finish off the rest of it. Deciding to search the fridge for something that will satisfy his sweet tooth instead, he opens the door to find a decent sized foil wrapped plate with his name written on top. He picks it up and unwraps the foil revealing a piece of cake. A boyish smile breaks across his features as he breathes in the rich scent. 

Why did he have to be so awkward today? Maybe Clint, and Sam, and Bucky, and Tony, and everyone was right. Maybe he should just let it go and act normal around (Y/N). Maybe try to have an actual conversation with her. Like he does with Natasha all the time. Why can’t he do that with her? It’s because he likes her. A lot. And he knows he’s screwing it up. 

At least she’s acting normally around him, he thinks, maybe he hasn’t fully messed this thing up yet. After all, he does have cake. It’s been a long week, and this is a good a way as any to end it. Steve takes the first bite slowly, savoring the chilled fudge filling burst across his tongue, his eyes closing as he enjoys the simplicity of the moment.

“Fuck.” 

His eyes pop open at the breathy moan to see no one. Again. 

Awkwardly gulping down the bite, he croaks, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” The A.I. chimes in a smooth, calm voice. 

“Is there anyone else in or near this room?” 

“No, Captain Rogers. You are the only on this floor currently. Is everything alright? I’m sensing increased vitals.” 

“Everything’s fine. Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

\-----

Within the next two weeks, he hears more breathy moans, occasionally even hearing his name. It happens more and more, causing him to go to medical to have a psych evaluation and general checkup. 

“Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, Steven.” Dr. Cho says, looking over his chart again. “Are you sleeping alright?” 

“Yeah, thanks doc.”

His mind wanders, now that he physically is known to be fine. There is one person he might be able to get help from, only if he has the nerve to ask.

\-----

Steve sits reading the paper, most of the team is out for one reason or another, allowing him a peaceful morning. 

(Y/N) and Clint were due back any moment from a short mission; they were paired up as husband and wife. An idea that irritated Steve even though he knew it was a tried and true tactic. And with (Y/N) telepathic abilities, and Clint’s experience in covert operations – it was really a no brainer to send them off together. 

And so, he sat and read, and waited for their return. He had gotten tired of hearing scandalously whispered desires in his mind without knowing who was causing it or why. Each whisper becoming bolder and more detailed each time. Tired but mostly irritated and aroused. And as he still couldn’t figure it out, he didn’t want to give into the urges caused by them. (Y/N) was his last chance at possibly figuring this out. Perhaps with her powers, he could finally find some answers, or at the very least a release. 

“Fuck, Steve!” The voice was back, causing him to close his eyes, willing his body not to react to its pleading. “Your hand, please, tighter!” 

His fist involuntarily tightens, tearing the newspaper. 

Muttering curses to himself, he drops the pieces onto the table, focus long broken. 

“Excuse the interruption, Captain Rogers.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice breaks Steve out of his trance. “Agent Barton and Agent (Y/L/N) have returned.” 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where are they? Where’s (Y/N)?” his voice hoarse, and low.

“Agent Barton headed toward the armory with Stark. Agent (Y/L/N) is on her way to her rooms.” 

Steve bolts to (Y/N)’s floor, rushing to her room. His adrenaline spiked with the latest whispers, and now, he no longer cares. 

Knocking on her door, Steve hopes he doesn’t look as desperate as he feels. 

(Y/N) opens her door, smiling softly, almost sinfully, when she sees Steve in his current disheveled state, slightly panting. 

“Steve.” She nearly whispers, causing his muscles to tighten. “What brings you here?” 

“I was hoping you could help me with something.” His voice is so slow, it sends a shiver up (Y/N) spine.

“Hmm, with what exactly? You realize I just got back right?” 

“I’ve been hearing things.”

“Sounds like something medical could help you with, but you’ve already been there huh?” 

Steve nods, not knowing how to continue. 

“Do you ever..” He points to his head. 

“Do I ever take a peak? Not exactly.” Her smile turns wicked. “I have enough self-control not to wander through peoples’ minds. Even the sanest person’s mind isn’t safe to wander through; never know what dark thoughts lurk there”

He takes her words to heart, clarity starting to ring like a bell through his mind. 

“You. Have you been the voice in my head?” 

(Y/N) opens the door fully, drawing a hand towards her rooms. Raising a brow at him, her lips twitch into a wicked smirk but remain still. Then he hears it again, this time, finally recognizing her sultry, whispered voice: “Would you like to find out, Steve?”


End file.
